


Re-enabled

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Ruby Rose grew up an only child on a small island called Patch. After foiling a Dust robbery attempt, she is admitted to Beacon Academy ahead of time where she forms a team with Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Branwen.





	Re-enabled

Ruby Rose was thrown awake by the familiar-though infrequent-blissful sensation of orgasm. Her body spasmed and a flash of heat coursed through her loins, brining about the feeling of squirting her juices. The girl moaned and quickly opened her eyes in worry of soaking her recently-claimed Beacon sheets. Something soft but firm pressed against her already-sensitive clit and Ruby gasped and struggled to see what it was that had appeared underneath the sheets to form a large bulge between her legs.

Bright yellow hair and half-lidded violet eyes greeted Ruby when she threw off the sheets. The busty teammate that joined her and Weiss yesterday along with another girl hummed and licked expertly.

Ruby was wanted to protest but the older girl's hand firmly grasped and played with her relatively smaller breast until finally Yang Branwen planted a chaste kiss on her victim's swollen pussy lips. She even made a show of gulping down her morning "treat" and gave a cheery smile that was glistening in Ruby's fluids. "Morning, Ruby~"

"Y-yang..." Ruby gasped out. She glanced over to the other side of the room. The touching the opposite wall was indeed empty and left a mess. The next bed over was occupied by a black-haired beauty who had her arm over her eyes and was panting; her top was sweat soaked and the girl was missing her pants, in much the same way Ruby found herself. The bed next to Ruby's, where her partner was, had surprisingly not been disturbed. Weiss was still sleeping, somehow undisturbed by Ruby's moans. Blake must've been quiet when assaulted. Ruby looked back to the blonde when she felt her large breasts drag against her body and the older girl rest atop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby," Yang whispered as her hands found their way to the other girl's breasts. "I left her alone for you. I've seen how you've been eying that Ice Queen during the team initiation dinner last night."

Ruby blushed for more reasons than just Yang's fondling, and was pinned down by the other girl's weight.

"Now, how's about you show me what you plan to do to wake her up, oh-miss-team-leader~"

Ruby winced in embarrassment as the self-proclaimed bandit started to trace her fingers along her lips and smelled her own musk.

"Hrmmm..." Ruby mumbled under her breath for a moment and clenched her lips, trying not to let Yang stick her finger into her mouth. "...first, we need to shower and get dressed...ok?"

Yang contemplated the request while resting her chin on Ruby's chest, nuzzling between her modest mounds. "Hmmm..." She seemed to want to act on her joke last night to play hooky, but looked to be thinking on something.

"Fine." Yang finally said with the smallest of pouts. Within moments she was padding away across the room, throwing off her top and bottoms without a care and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Ruby felt relief now that she could breath normally. Because the weight of the girl was no longer there but also because the blonde's unpredictable wiles constantly made Ruby question her earlier idea she was supposed to like boys.

Ruby stumbled over to her fellow victim and helped to pull Blake's pants back on. The wordlessly exchanged sad, knowing glances before Ruby went over to wake her partner up. "Weiss..." she carefully said in a hushed voice to no avail. Then she tried to lightly shake the girl. "Weiss."

For her efforts, Weiss simple turned over and remained asleep. Ruby sighed and heard the bathroom door open. "Next!" Yang called out, proudly making her way to her luggage in the buff while toweling her hair dry. "Mmm, morning Blake~" she greeted her partner as the girl wordlessly rushed to be next in the shower.

"No luck?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders to Yang's question. "Want me to give it a shot~?" Ruby tensed at the suggestion and vehemently shook her head, her cheeks flushed red. "You're so cute~" Yang giggled and patted Ruby's head. Keeping to her word, Yang instead started to get dressed for their first day of class, starting with a set of simple cotton panties and a bra, before putting on the school uniform. For whatever reason Ruby expected lacy lingerie given how...erotic...Yang had proven to be when the other teams weren't paying attention. Or even cloth wrappings to match the image of a bandit that the books her mother left behind often depicted.

Ruby's eyes wandered over Yang's body, taking note of the scars that were present on her legs, arms and even her toned stomach. But not her back, which was wide and strong, yet sloped up to a slender and very womanly neck. In fact, Yang curves, from her bust to her butt, screamed womanly. Regardless of how much it covered up, the Beacon uniform only seemed to accentuate Yang's physique. From the stockings to the skirt to even the coat atop the white blouse and vest, Ruby couldn't help but feel admiration. She was confused to be sure, but admiration was at least one of the feelings she had for Yang.

Ruby recalled being in Vale before she confronted Torchwick. She had been walking by a non-descript building when it exploded, and a man landed right next to her, unconscious. Moments later, a beautiful blonde jumped out of the window he had been thrown out of and landed gracefully and in such a cool way. A flash of red quickly turned into calmer violet eyes. After a wink, the girl walked off into the night.  
It was a pretty hairy situation for Ruby to get away from when the police arrived. Ruby still hadn't asked what Yang was doing there that night.

A tap on her shoulder brought Ruby back to the present and she saw Blake standing there already dressed in her uniform. "Your turn," she said simply.

Ruby nodded and thanked her and walked to the bathroom. "You want me to help you wash up? It'll be quicker...or longer...depends on how in depth you want me to be~" Ruby's footsteps quickened from Yang's teasing and she closed and locked the door behind her before letting out a held breath.

The bathroom was still humid from the two previous showers. Though Ruby felt she'd need a cold shower after the teasing she'd received this morning. After another sigh she stripped off her pajamas and stepped into the stall to clean herself up. After shampooing and conditioning her hair, she began to lather up soap and dutifully wash the sweat that she let out thanks to Yang.

"Mmmm..." Ruby moaned when her fingers brushed against her crotch, remembering Yang's tongue. The shower water ran down her body and so did Ruby's hands. "Mmmm..." she breathed deeply and leaned against the shower wall, letting her fingers frantically rub her clit and spread her lips. "Ah~" She wished she was awake for more of Yang's wake up call...Ruby shook her head. She just had to get the distracting thoughts out of her head. She nodded in agreement with this, that's why she was desperate to cum.

\--

Feeling clearheaded now Ruby strolled out of the bathroom with a smile and renewed focus on setting her team up on the path to success. She had put on fresh underwear before returning to the living quarters and only had to put on new Beacon Academy uniform. There was a bit of a pout when she spotted Weiss still in bed, but Ruby's mouth turned to a mischievous grin as she fished out a whistle from her bag.


End file.
